


Konngaru (콩가루)

by sugus_girl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Historical, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: 콩가루 (konngaru) n. Familia rota, desestructurada------------------------A veces el destino tiene formas retorcidas de juntar a las personas. A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. A veces las personas que ocultan algo no lo hacen con maldad.¿Cuándo ocurren esas veces? Eso es algo que no se puede enseñar. Tienes que intuirlo y confiar en que el instinto no te falle





	Konngaru (콩가루)

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic en el fandom ah. Qué emoción, aunque ya posteé en wattpad creí conveniente también postearlo por aquí.
> 
> Lamento sonar tan poco agradable desde el principio pero, si se fijan bien en los tags, en ese chiquito que pone "historical" pues es el más putero a la hora de escribir, pues no me gusta hacerlo todo porque sí y saltarme la historia a la torera. Es por ello por lo que escribir esto me supone hacer research y a veces no tengo tiempo para ello. Es por eso por lo que aviso desde ya que las actualizaciones serán lentas
> 
> Also, el período histórico es en los primeros años de la dinastía Joseon, concretamente en la Guerra de los príncipes. Es una época de espías y traiciones, so esperen drama
> 
> Habrá triángulos amorosos por doquier y puede que las ships finales ni siquiera estén taggeadas aún (porque me gusta crear misterio) Si por algún motivo no te gustan las ships que incluiré en la historia o las dinámicas entre estas te pido amablemente que abandones el escrito, pues no es para ti.
> 
> En cuanto a los personajes, es posible que a menudo se me vayan al OoC pero que conste que es nada más por el bien de la historia. En plan, sé que no se partirían la cara entre ellos o que Jooheon no haría tal o cual cosa pero, qué decirles, en el contexto de esta historia es lo que tienen que hacer y nos lo vamos a tener que creer. 
> 
> Con eso dicho, disfruten la lectura ♥

Sería una tarde de finales de verano o de principios de otoño. La verdad era que no tenía forma de saberlo.

La verdad, por encima de todo, era que no importaba, pues a partir de aquel día la sucesión de los días para él sería indiferente. El concepto de tiempo dejaría de tener relevancia.

Había llegado un martes, de eso estaba seguro. Era lo único de lo que su mente tenía certeza en aquel momento. Eso, y su nombre, que guardaría recelosamente para sí hasta que muriera o se volviera loco, lo que primero aconteciese.

Llegó a Kaesong sabedor de los riesgos, pero no los tenía asumidos.

 

— Su majestad, sus hermanos están confabulando contra usted. Quieren hacerse con el poder.

 

Aquello lo dijo al borde del desmayo, exhausto como estaba del camino y con la boca polvorienta por la sed. Pero lo dijo. Recuerda haberlo dicho. No para ser un héroe, no tenía esa necesidad, sino para salvaguardar la poca humanidad que quedaba en él, la que le fue inculcada —fue egoísta.

Y fue por su egoísmo —o eso cree— que fue apresado, apaleado y asaeteado a preguntas. No precisamente en ese orden, pero eso, la verdad, carecía de importancia.

Hubiese ocurrido de tal forma o de otra, aquello daba igual, pues de igual manera habría terminado arrojado en una celda completamente a oscuras, sin ninguna conexión con el mundo exterior ni interacción posible con otro ser humano, durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Y de ahí, a la situación en la que se encontraba en aquella tarde de finales de verano o principios de otoño.

Ya no es capaz de hilar de mejor manera los sucesos —ni su huida, su viaje a Kaesong, ni la precipitada audiencia con el rey—, así como tampoco es capaz de reconocer lo que ponía en los tres trozos de pergamino dispuestos ante él.

Vagamente intuye que contienen algún tipo de información escrita, pero las letras se agolpan unas sobre otras ante sus ojos y las líneas se transforman en borrones negros e indescifrables.

Nada más es capaz de sentir el férreo agarre que previene que se desplome allí mismo y un punzante dolor de cabeza.

 

— Mi señor, con el debido respeto, me parece que esto es contraproducente.

El rey, habiendo escuchado eso, apartó la vista del lamentable espectáculo que se sucedía ante sus ojos —un muchacho que luchaba por respirar, fingiendo pensar detenidamente frente a los tres pergaminos interceptados— para mirar de forma inquisitiva a su mano derecha.

 

— ¿Y a qué se debe ese sentimiento, dangsanggwan Yoo?

 

Yoo Kihyun respiró con calma y profundidad antes de poder responder. Habiendo ascendido tan rápido, a pesar de su corta edad, por el complicado sistema de funcionarios de la corte, no se podía permitir cometer ni el más mínimo desliz.

 

— Este hombre ha...

— Este niño —replicó el rey, contándole la frase—. Mírelo con detenimiento, dangsanggwan Yoo, demasiado sería si llegara a tener la veintena de edad.

 

“Razón de más por la que esta inquisición es un sinsentido” pensó el dangsanggwan Yoo, mordiéndose la lengua y tragándose la bilis que querría derramar. Se recordó que no podía jugársela por más que aquella estirada y mezquina corte lo sacara de quicio.

 

— Este niño —rectificó, haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra "niño"—, venga de donde venga, sirva a quien sea que sirva, ha sido encerrado como un animal durante cuatro largos días. Claramente, no está en posesión de las facultades necesarias para facilitarnos las fuentes de su información

— Claramente —concedió el rey Yi Banggwa— Pero espero que entienda lo delicado de la situación, mi dangsanggwan Yoo.

 

La sala, ya silenciosa, pareció encogerse en sí misma.

Todos contenían la respiración, algunos, asustados, otros, regocijándose internamente al ver al joven dangsanggwan palidecer ante la sutil ira del rey.

 

— Desde la llegada de este desertor hemos interceptado tres fuentes de información, todas distintas, y seguramente todas dirigidas a él. No sabemos si su contenido es verídico o si es, en su defecto, un farol para tendernos una trampa. Y, tal y como están las cosas, no veo conveniente perder el tiempo porque un crío tiene un poco de hambre

— ¿Se da cuenta de que el crío apenas puede sostenerse por sí mismo?

 

Puede que hablara con demasiada altanería y puede que pedirle a los guardias que soltaran un momento al muchacho sólo para verlo desplomarse sobre el suelo fuera un gesto increíblemente arriesgado, pero para Yoo Kihyun valía la pena con tal de probar su punto.

El rey observó con asco el cuerpo inerte del joven. Kihyun se compadeció ligeramente de él.

 

— Tal y como yo lo veo, mi señor, es que tenemos ahora ventaja sobre el enemigo—sentenció Kihyun.

 

De repente la sala cobró vida. Despertaron murmullos alarmados y desconcertados, proclamando que aquello no eran más que sandeces.

 

— Explícate —dijo el rey. Sin honoríficos, sin cortesía. Pura demanda por la situación.

 

Kihyun ajustó su postura antes de hablar.

 

— Tenemos tres fuentes de información. Pongamos que dos son falsas y una no. O que dos son verdaderas y una no. O que las tres dicen la verdad o que las tres mienten. Podemos, sin embargo, saber a ciencia cierta que van dirigidas a este individuo, pues todas finalizan con el mismo pseudónimo y todas fueron interceptadas en los alrededores del castillo poco después de su llegada, y que sólo el conoce la naturaleza que se esconde tras cada una de estas

— ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar con todo esto, dangsanggwan Yoo? —uno de los ministros preguntó, incapaz de ver la intención del joven Kihyun. Éste observó el semblante impaciente del rey.

— Lo que quiero decir —reanudó, tras aclararse la garganta— es que si retenemos al muchacho, podemos usarlo como baza para filtrar información falsa de vuelta a estas tres fuentes para hacer pensar que han conseguido infiltrar un espía en nuestras filas. Dejarles creer que estamos indefensos mientras ellos siguen pasándole a este joven más información, siendo nosotros conocedores de sus movimientos.

 

La corte se sumió de nuevo en el más absoluto silencio. Los murmullos se acallaron, y hasta los consejeros más reacios a las opiniones del joven dangsanggwan tuvieron que reflexionar tras el buen juicio que había tras estas palabras.

El rey, por su parte, no despegaba la mirada del joven sin nombre que yacía desfallecido en el suelo. Kihyun quería creer que estaba ponderando la situación.

 

— Y además, podríamos aprovechar para mandar nuestros propios espías a las cortes de Yi Bangwon y Yi Banggan, creando así una red de información más firme y controlada sobre los enemigos.

 

Aquello lo añadió a prisa y corriendo pues, aunque se mostró firme y seguro en sus argumentos, por mucho que creyera en ellos sabía que si el rey no los consideraba sería fatal para él y todos los de aquella sala, por lo que estaba, en realidad, bastante nervioso.

En el tiempo en el que el rey inspiró y expiró tres veces, el joven dangsanggwan contuvo el aliento.

 

— Llevad al crío al ala oeste a que se reponga —sentenció el rey—. Este comité queda absuelto por hoy, podéis regresar todos a vuestras tareas hasta nueva orden. Menos usted, dangsanggwan Yoo, que me acompañará a hablar con Hoseok y con el general Lee.

 

Y con esas palabras el aire volvió poco a poco a los pulmones de un satisfecho Kihyun, mientras observaba cómo los guardias arrastraban sin gracia al joven sin nombre.

Supo que, aunque había ganado tiempo y había demostrado su valía, tiempos difíciles se avecinaban a la corte de Yi Banggwa. Y de nada servirían las palabras elocuentes ni los argumentos razonados.

Sólo tenían una carta a la que jugar. Y para ello, debían hacer al perro ladrar.

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta el final de este desastre se merecen un premio. 
> 
> Kudos y comentarios se aprecian mucho por cierto ♥♥
> 
> Pd: veremos a los demás chicos en el proximo capítulo  
> PD2: un dangsangwan es algo así como un alto funcionario en la corte del rey. Queda un poco obvio pero igual lo aclaro, no tiene por qué ser necesariamente la mano derecha del fey


End file.
